


Running Home To You (FemDick/Wally)

by MorganSunflowers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Character Death, Child Death, Crying Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson Angst, Dick Grayson Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Dick Grayson, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Wally West, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Temporary Character Death, Wally West Needs a Hug, Wally West is Alive, Wally West is Kid Flash, Worried Barry Allen, Young Justice Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: At the very end of Young Justice season 2. Wally helps his uncle and cousin save the world. While running at top speed, his body would seemingly vaporize. Until his daughter sacrifices herself
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Reader, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Wally West & Reader
Kudos: 18





	Running Home To You (FemDick/Wally)

Wally's P. O. V 

I feel myself getting shocked but I kept running. It was that moment I knew I wasn't going to make it. 

"man, Dixie is so going to kill me... Don't even get me started on, Y/N and the fam'" my voice breaking 

I looked at my uncle seeing his worry and fear 

"Kid" he says I hear his fear 

My heart breaks not being able to see my daughter grow up. Leaving my wife and daughter my heart drops. Unable to tell them myself how much I love them and I'm sorry. I look at my uncle Barry with disparity 

"just tell them.. Ok" I saw, Y/N!!

I yelled in pain my skin burning. I start blacking out laying on the ground seeing feet running to me... I hear beeping, I jolt forward and yelled in pain. Where's Y/N?! Where's my daughter?! No! No! I ran yelling my daughter's name with my hoarse voice. As I try to yell her name uncaring of my pain. I feel my eye's swell fearing.. I can't think like that. I see someone I jolted back. Falling on my back hyperventilating. I feel my heart racing my skin firing pain. I see my uncle kneeling down by me 

"Wally, hey kid you're OK" Barry said

He helped me stand where's, Y/N? Where's my daughter? Where's Dixie? 

"wh-where is she?" my voice breaking fearing the worst 

"hey let's get you back to the Med-bay before Dixie kills me" he says softly and I can hear his sadness. Y/N, has to be alive 

He helped me to the Med-bay putting the small breathing tube on my nose and IV in my arm. I have to know my daughter is OK. I grab my uncle's shoulders 

"B-Barry, where's, Y/N?" I have to see Y/N with my own eye's 

I see Dixie Barry rubbed my head and ran out. Dixie, cried I took a deep breath. She kissed my head and rubbed my cheek. I touch her hand 

"where's our daughter?" my tears falling I rasps

Dixie, started sobbing "shh-she didn't- she's not" Dixie, shaking "I'm so sorry, Wally" 

I started sobbing "no.. " I buried my face in Dixie's neck wrapping my arm's around her she held on to me "No..no...no" I stutter not my baby girl 

With my body healed I stood in the Manor wearing my suit and tie at my daughter's funeral. I fucking hate this. This is all my fault. I see everyone no smiles, no laughter. Only sorrow and grief. I feel my eye's swell I want to yell and throw my fist through a wall. I want to sob and somehow bring my daughter back. I feel like I am dying on the inside. I'll never get to see my daughter again. I walk outside and sit on the steps unable to stand another moment in there. I started sobbing 

"I'm so sorry, Y/N" 

Dixie's P. O. V 

I feel like I'm dying, like a ton of bricks are on me. I wear my black dress and stand outside on the balcony sobbing. My baby girl gone. I feel my knees buckling I fell to the ground bending my knees. I started shaking she can't be gone. I rubbed my arm's with my hands. I crouched up folded my arm's and lay my head on my arm's crying. I remember when I found out that I was pregnant with Y/N. Wally and I were so happy. She completed our Family and now she's gone. I feel like my heart has been stabbed. I feel remorse I should have made her stay home in her room the all the door's locked. I remember the day she was born holding her for the first time. She was my entire life a living proof of our love. Wally, I know feels as if her death is his fault. I don't blame him for her death. That night Wally and I in our home it feels dark, and cold. I shut my daughter's bedroom door unable to see her room. Months past Wally and I fighting. I feel like it was yesterday Y/N and I were baking cookies or patrolling. I'll never get to hear, her laugh that always made me laugh or see her beautiful smile. I catch myself almost saying her name telling her dinners ready or time to get up. I miss her so much it's breaking my heart. Wally left this morning when he assumed I was asleep. I don't know where he went. I used my spy-bug to look for him seeing the small camera through my holographic screen. I saw him sitting on the ground by our daughter's grave. I started crying 

"hey, baby girl I guess I just want to say.." he takes a deep breath "I am so sorry" he stuttered and halfway smiled "I remember us racing to Paris and back. I remember playing in the yard and eating ice-cream. Me taking care of you when you were sick" he started crying "I miss you so much so does your mom. We miss you it's been so hard without you. I hope you can forgive me even though I'll never be able to forgive myself"

Y/N's P. O. V 

I groaned my head throbbing I looked I'm alive! I saw Doctor Fate then he disappeared. Guess Dad will believe in magic now. I looked seeing my grave! Oh, right I saved Dad and got lost in the speed force. Mom, Dad, my Uncle's, my Aunt's, and my grandparent's, I miss them so much. I feel my stomach hurting I lifted my shirt noticing my veins are white. I lowered my shirt. I can't even remember where home is anymore. I walked out of the cemetery and I saw a sign seeing, Bludhaven. I kept walking memories going through my head. I saw a house feeling a familiar feeling, home. I shivered I feel so cold. I slowly walked to the door. I gently knocked. As the door opened I saw, MOM! She screamed crying, covering her face.

"Momma" 

She sobbed dropping to her knees she cupped my cheeks "Y/N! Is it really you? Oh my beautiful baby girl"

"I'm home, Mom" I sobbed she kisses all over my face hugging me both of us crying. 

"oh my sweet, beautiful, daughter oh, Y/N. I thought I'd never see you again. Oh my sweet b-baby girl don't ever leave again" 

I sobbed holding onto Mom needing her comforting arm's. 

"Dixie what's-" he gasped and chocked back a sob "Y-Y/N, you're.. Oh my baby girl"

He ran hugging Mom and I as we all cried. Dad, kissed my head inhaling 

"oh, Y/N" his voice breaking "I'm so sorry, Baby Girl" 

I sobbed shaking my head I hugged Dad's neck. He wrapped his arm's around me. Mom hugged us. Dad, gently rocking us, I'm home


End file.
